All about you
by guidinglightningstrike
Summary: One-shoot ; Bella y Edward eran mejores amigos , pero el tiempo los separó y los volvió a juntar.


**Disclaimmer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (lamentablemente Edward también )

**Summary: **One-shoot ;Bella y Edward eran mejores amigos , pero el tiempo los separó y los volvió a juntar.

**All about you**

_«__Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew._

_So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'_

_Then you whispered in my ear and you told me to,_

_Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'__»_

El sonido de mi teléfono me despertó de la inconsciencia; me había quedado dormida y eran las 2 de la tarde. _Perfecto ya me atrasé _pensé , vi el marcador de llamadas , era Alice mi mejor amiga , alias duende.

-¡Bella por fin contestas! He tratado de comunicarme contigo todo el día- grito Alice.

-Eh.. lo siento , me quede dormida , ¿me querías decir algo? – dije bostezando.

-Bella ¿ no recuerdas que hoy llega Edward?-preguntó Alice.

-Eh.. si _, si lo recuerdo_- suspire

-Bueno , voy camino a buscarte para ir al aeropuerto , yo creo que en 20 minutos estoy allá , estoy tan emocionada , ¡creo que tu también! , adiós.

_Oh no.._ lo que estuve evitando por meses llegaría hoy , _Edward. _Edward era el hermano mellizo de Alice y lamentablemente mi amor platónico. Desde pequeña siempre estuve enamorada de el , era tan perfecto, simplemente me mataba con su sonrisa torcida que ponía para conseguir todo lo que el quería , me encantaba como jugaba con su pelo cobrizo , sus brazos delicadamente formados con unos músculos no tan grandes ni tan pequeños y finalmente sus orbes verdes eran sencillamente cautivantes , era tan _perfecto_ . El único problema era es que el era mi mejor amigo y yo estaba secretamente enamorada de el desde el pre escolar , pero el solo me veía como su mejor amiga y cuando cumplió 17 decidió ir a vivir a Inglaterra con sus abuelos para estudiar allá , y ahora ya han pasado 7 años desde que se fue y quiso volver, _¿Por qué volvió? _.En todos estos años que han pasado mis sentimientos por Edward no han cambiado , lo amo de la misma manera desde cuando lo deje entrar en mi vida. Nunca pude estar en una relación amorosa con un hombre por el simple hecho de que a todos los comparaba con Edward, y ese era el problema , ninguno era Edward. Le prometí a Alice y a Rose que en cuanto llegara Edward le diría todo lo que sentía por el , pero lo encontraba realmente absurdo, para que proclamarle todos mi sentimientos si es obvio que el me ve como su amiga , nada más.

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con mi infierno personal, _Alice._

-¿Emocionada? Yo si , vamos , andando- chillo Alice mientras tomaba de mi brazo para salir de mi departamento.

El viaje al aeropuerto lamentablemente se nos hizo bastante corto, para mi suerte, mientras Alice hablaba de los últimos preparativos de su boda que sería en un par de semanas además ella manejaba como una loca y como no había tráfico no desperdicio está oportunidad para ir más rápido de lo normal. Alice no dejaba de hablar de lo bueno que haya sido que Edward llegará justo para su matrimonio, según ella iba a ser perfecto, porque así no tendría que caminar hacia el altar sola.

Alice sabía todo lo que sentía por su hermano, y por eso no quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad de que yo estaba soltera, entonces ella lo eligió a él para que fuera el que me acompañara del brazo en su boda. Según Alice, ella presentía que algo bueno iba a salir de esto, pero lo único que yo quería era que todo esto acabara de una vez.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto ya todos se encontraban ahí ansiosos por la llegada de Edward menos yo que estaba aterrada por su llegada y por la reacción que pondrá cuando me vea. Carlisle tomaba de la mano a Esme , Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie por la cintura y Alice corrió a saludar a su prometido y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras yo me sentía ajena a todo.

_-Se anuncia la llegada del vuelo 363 desde Inglaterra en la puerta 9_- el anuncio de la llegada del vuelo de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos. _Maldición_ pensé, el momento que espere 7 años por fin había llegado y no sabía qué hacer, Alice me tiro del brazo para ir a la puerta. Cuando llegamos habían varios pasajeros recogiendo su equipaje para luego saludar a sus familiares que los venían a buscar o tan solo para irse. Trate de divisarlo pero no lo encontraba, después de un largo rato apareció , tan hermoso como siempre. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y creo que mi cara delato la impresión que sentía. Había crecido , tenía el pelo más largo pero lo tenía igual de alborotado que siempre , estaba vestido con unos jeans azules oscuros y una polera suelta de color gris, sencillamente se veía _perfecto_.

Después de escanearlo con la mirada sus orbes verdes se fijaron en mi, una sonrisa torcida se asomo por las comisuras de sus labios y sin pensar yo también sonreí algo nerviosa y sentí como la sangre se fue de mi cuerpo para apoderarse de mis mejillas, el iba tomado de la mano de una chica hermosa de pelo rubio y sentí como me fallaban mis rodillas. Todo se derrumbó en ese momento y yo solo quería salir de ahí. Cuando me disponía a salir su voz me llamo la atención.

-Bella , Hola- me dijo con mi sonrisa torcida favorita , en ese momento se me olvido la chica que iba al lado.

-Ho-ola-tartamudeé.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña? Te extrañe mucho Bells- me susurro al oído cuando me abrazó. En ese momento me sentí en casa , como si todo se hubiera aliviado. El sentimiento de estar abrazada con Edward realmente lo extrañaba. El hacía desaparecer hasta la más mínima preocupación. Pero un carraspeo nos interrumpió, _bien aquí vamos_ pensé , la rubia quiere hablar y no pude evitar odiarla aunque no la conociera , la odié por el simple hecho de que ella estaba tomada de la mano con el amor de mi vida.

-Eh.. Bella , ella es Tanya Denali- dijo como si fuera algo que no importaba y eso me sorprendió.

-Hola , mucho gusto- le dije con algo de celos que trate de suavizar pero mis intentos fueron en vano.

-¡Bella! Edward me ha contado mucho sobre ti querida , es un gusto conocerte- lo siguiente que hizo fue abrazarme y apretarme para después soltarme y darme un beso en la mejilla. Quedar en shock era poco para describir esto.

-¿E-Enserio? Espero que no te haya dicho nada malo de mi – trate de reir pero no funciono y Edward se dio cuenta y me miro interrogante.

-Como crees Bella , he escuchado puras maravillas de ti querida , enserio es un gusto conocerte-chillo Tanya, si no fuera por que era la persona que me estaba robando mi razón de existir y que no fuera tan digna de Edward , puede que me hubiera caído bien , pero la verdad es que no es para nada de mi gusto.

-E-Edward, fue un gusto verte y a ti también Tanya , pero tengo que irme , lo siento, adiós- en ese momento me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar lo más rápido posible y agradecí que mis pies no me traicionaran.

Llegando a la salida sentí una cálida mano sujetando mi brazo y no pude evitar darme vuelta.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?-susurro esa aterciopelada voz que yo tanto amaba.

-Edward tengo que irme , eh.. tengo cosas que hacer.. solo venía a saludar , nos vemos- trate de sonar convincente y sin pensarlo más empecé a correr. Corrí hasta las afueras del aeropuerto hacia un pequeño parque dejando que mis lágrimas contenidas se desbordaran por mis ojos.

Como no iba a tener novia , como fui tan tonta. Obvio que iba a tener novia , el era realmente perfecto y se veía que Tanya era perfecta para el. Eran los dos realmente hermosos y obviamente estaban destinados a estar juntos. Fui muy tonta en pensar en que algún día tendría una oportunidad para estar con el, entregarle mi amor y ser digna de el.

Ni siquiera pude saludarlo , era realmente estúpida por creer que el aún me iba a recordar o peor , pensar que el iba a sentir algo por mi y por eso era que había vuelto. Todas las ilusiones que me hice estos dos meses se derrumbaron. No era tan fuerte como creía. El era feliz con otra chica , el encontró al verdadero amor de su vida , por fin había encontrado todo lo que quería en una mujer , y me alegré por él, si es que me podía alegrar por algo.

No me había dado cuenta pero había empezado a llover y me dio lo mismo si me mojaba . Me senté en una banca viendo como la lluvia caía y sintiendo como mojaba mi ropa , fibra por fibra hasta llegar a tocar mi piel produciéndome escalofríos.

El sonido de mi celular me hizo reaccionar , estaba empapada y estaba muerta de frio , vi el marcador y era Alice.

-Bella ¿que fue eso? Amiga ¿estás bien?- la preocupación de Alice era evidente.

-Alice.. no puedo soportarlo , me siento mal- solloze

-Bella ven a mi departamento ahora , te estaré esperando.

-El.. el..-tartamudee

-No Bella , el no estará aquí , ven tranquila , te espero- dijo antes de colgar.

Caminé hacia la casa de Alice , cuando llegue al edificio el portero me saludó y me miro extrañado , subí por el ascensor y toque el timbre.

-Bella dios mío estas empapada- grito Alice haciéndome entrar al departamento- ven , te traeré ropa seca.

Alice me presto ropa seca y me ayudo a secarme , después me metí a la ducha y me relajo bastante , cuando salí me vestí con mi pijama que tenía en la casa de Alice, siempre me quedaba en su departamento de soltera.

-Bella , ¿que pasó?- preguntó Alice dándome una taza de café mientras se sentaba junto a mi en el sofá.

-Alice , ya no puedo seguir con esto y no quiero hablar del tema , solo quiero olvidarlo y ya- dije derrotada.

-Pero.. no puedes darte por vencida, lo veo en tus ojos y en los de el , Bella ustedes ¡se aman!- gritó.

-Alice el tiene novia , ¿que parte no entiendes?-le grite de vuelta. Alice me miró interrogante y antes de que volviera a replicar la callé.

-Alice no quiero hablar del tema , nunca más y espero que me respetes , para mi ya es tema cerrado- en ese momento me paré deje la taza de café en la mesa y me fui a la habitación de huéspedes que tenía Alice, según ella , esa era mi habitación. Me acosté y me tape con las frazadas y trate de dormir , pero no pude. No dejaba de pensar en lo que ellos transmitían , ellos irradiaban felicidad. Me di muchas vueltas , pero no podía dormir , conté ovejitas pero aun así no conseguía quedarme dormida , después de muchas vueltas y muchas lágrimas me quede dormida.

Las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido , y no podía creer que Alice se casaría en unas horas más. Alice estaba muy nerviosa al igual que Jasper , Alice se pasaba casi todos los días al teléfono por los últimos preparativos de su vestido y el mío , ella había dicho que yo iba a ser su única dama de honor así que yo tuve que acompañarla a todas partes a dejar todo listo para su gran día. Alice insistió en que yo tenía que ser la segunda chica más linda de su boda , la primera obviamente iba a ser ella , entonces Alice como es diseñadora de ropas diseño mi vestido y el suyo , el problema era que yo ya había visto su vestido , pero ella aún no me dejaba ver el mío , y eso realmente me estresaba. Acompañé a Alice a todas partes , ella insistía que no la podía dejar sola en los preparativos de su boda , así que tuve que hacerme el genio para acompañarla en todo lo que quisiera.

En estas dos semanas no tuve cara de ir a hablar con el no quería ni saludarlo , al fin de todo el no tenía la culpa , la culpa la tenía yo por ilusionarme y pensar que el volvió por mi. Realmente no sabía que iba a hacer en la boda de Alice , no sé si seré fuerte para no salir corriendo en medio de la ceremonia solo por verlo a el con ella. Tampoco supe de el y lo único que supe era de que el me estaba buscando por que quería hablar conmigo pero yo no me sentía bien para hablar con el , de hecho aún no me siento realmente bien ni para saludarlo.

-Bella , despierta- grito Alice al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba en el departamento de Alice a petición de ella, por que según ella tenía que pasar todo el día al lado de ella , aparte nos teníamos que empezar a arreglar muy temprano.

-Alice ya estoy despierta – le dije abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Bella anda y dúchate ya , van a llegar los estilistas.. ¡Dios! Estoy nerviosa- dijo Alice mordiéndose el labio.

-Alice tranquila – le dije tomándole los hombros mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar al baño.

Cuando entre a la ducha por fin me pude relajar un momento, sentí como el agua caliente me relajaba y hacia que mis tensos músculos pudieran relajarse, trate de no pensar en el por que iba a tener que hacer todo el trabajo de relajación de nuevo. Cuando terminé, me envolví con la toalla y me fui a mi habitación y me puse mi ropa interior de encaje que Alice me había insistido ponerme para que hiciera juego con mi vestido, _Claro como si me fuera a ir a un motel después de la boda pensé. _Después de haber acabado con la odisea de ponerme ropa interior que no me gustaba tome una bata y me la puse y salí.

El living estaba lleno de artículos de belleza, y parecía un salón de belleza de esos que solo encuentras en el barrio alto. Alice estaba sentada frente a un espejo dándole indicaciones al peluquero de cómo quería que fuera su peinado. Cuando hice acto de presencia Alice me dijo que me sentara al lado de ella frente a otro espejo para que me empezaran a peinar, al lado mío ya se encontraba Rose lista para ser peinada y maquillada.

El peluquero me hizo pequeñas ondas en todo mi cabello, y lo dejo medio suelto. Después el maquillador llego y me maquillo con diferentes tonalidades de azul alrededor de mis ojos , mi maquillaje era bastante sencillo pero me encantó. Cuando terminaron de maquillarme fue cuando lo vi , el vestido era hermoso , era azúl con un escote no tan producido, era perfecto. Cuando terminé de arreglarme y salí de la habitación pude ver a Alice, se veía hermosa , tenía el pelo con medias ondas y suelto , y tenía unas pequeñas horquillas con unas flores a pedido de ella , Alice dijo que no iba a usar una tiara porque era muy común , y ella era todo lo contrarío a lo común.

-¿Cómo me veo? – dijo Alice.

-Alice.. te ves muy linda , pareces una princesa-le dije con una lágrima casi por caer , me emocionaba mucho que mi mejor amiga , casi hermana , se casé con un hombre que de verdad la merece.

-Hay Bella no llores, me harás llorar también a mi- dijo con un puchero mientras me abrazaba.

-Nada más de lloriqueos, van a arruinar su maquillaje chicas- dijo Rose acercándose a abrazarnos.

-Wow Rose te ves muy bien- Rose llevaba un vestido gris con escote en V y llegaba hasta sus rodillas , era parecido al mio pero en diferente color.

-Mira quien habla! , pero mira que hermosura tenemos aquí- grito Emmett entrando con Edward a su lado, en ese momento sentí que la sangre se apoderaba de mis mejillas. Los dos se veian muy bien en smokin , pero no pude no mirar a Edward, llevaba su pelo cobrizo que tanto amaba desordenado y se veía realmente sexy en ese traje de noche. Edward se percató de que le estaba tomando mucha atención y se acercó a saludarme.

-Hola Bella- mostro su sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba y no pude evitar sonreir de inmediato.

-Hola Edward.. eh.. como estás?-dije tratando de suavizar el nerviosismo que escondía pero creo que no funciono.

-Muy bien.. , pero creo que no tan bien como tu, te vez hermosa -me susurro al oído y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Aaw lo amaba , juro que si! Y me encantaba cuando me decía cosas lindas como estas, pero no pude evitar pensar que le debe decir hermosa también a su novia , claro ella es más linda que yo.

-Por qué estuviste ignorándome estas dos semanas? Te he llamado y no contestas-pregunto molesto.

-Eh.. es que he tenido mucho trabajo en la editorial.. eh.. tu sabes-el sabía que no podía mentir pero no pregunto nada más.

-Eh.. Bella tengo que hablar contigo y necesito que sea ahora- en su voz se notaba nerviosismo , _que raro_ pensé, nunca había visto a Edward así de nervioso ni así de sonrojado.

Eh..no-

-Vamos chicos! Es la hora – chillo Alice- No puedo creer que me case en tan solo 30 minutos , estoy tan emocionada!

Alice se fue con Emmett, Edward y Carlisle en la limosina. Alice insistió en que los hombres Cullen se fueran con ella. Rose y yo nos fuimos en su BMW rojo hacia la iglesia, el camino se hizo muy corto gracias a que no había tráfico en la ruta.

-Hey Jazz , como estás hermanito?-le pregunto Rose a Jasper con cierta diversión en la voz.

-Muy nervioso Rose , muy nervioso-Jasper estaba tenso y era muy divertido verlo así , me produjo ternura ver que estaba tan nervioso por Alice , ese si que era amor.

-Bella-grito Edward a mis espaldas.

-Edward-dije dando la vuelta para encararlo.

-Antes de que entremos tengo que decirte algo , y es muy importante-sonó de nuevo nervioso, esto se está poniendo muy raro pensé.

-Edward… creo que lo lógico es que hablemos después , Alice ya llego y hay que-

-Te amo Bella-dijo como si nada.

-¿QUÉ?-no lo podía creer , estaba escuchando bien? O tal vez me quede sorda y estoy escuchando lo que mi mente quiere , esto de verdad no puede ser posible. Edward me tomo de los hombros y soltó un largo suspiro antes de empezar.

-No sé cómo empezar.. pero la cosa es que te amo , te amo como nunca amé a nadie, te amo por cómo eres , te amo por ser siempre la número uno en todo, te amo por siempre estar conmigo.. ¡Maldición! Te amo y te necesito como también necesito el aire para respirar , tu eres mi todo y volví con la esperanza de que tú me correspondieras con este sentimiento y si no es así.. te entiendo , no tengo por qué gustarte, pero te conquistare, no me importa cómo, quiero ser tu número uno aunque suene egoísta , quiero ser el hombre a quien beses por las mañanas , a quien abraces con amor , el hombre con quien tengas hijos. Te amo y nada cambiará eso- termino todo su discurso en un susurro casi audible. Decir que estaba sorprendida es poco, es que simplemente no podía creer que Edward estuviera al frente mío declarándome su amor. Por dentro sentía que mis hormonas se revolucionaban y sentía la euforia apoderarse de mi, no lo podía creer.

-Bella di algo por favor , si no me quieres puedo entenderlo , pero por favor ¡dime qué piensas!-Edward me miraba preocupado porque yo estaba estática , estaba en shock y no sabía qué hacer. Cuando reaccioné tenía los labios de Edward estampados en mis labios y dios sí que estaba tocando el cielo.

-Por favor, necesito saber que piensas-susurro Edward en mis labios.

-Edward.. yo también te amo-

-Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar- Edward estampó sus labios con los míos por segunda vez y ahora escuchaba el coro de los ángeles. Nuestros labios de movían en sintonía, los dulces labios de Edward insistían por mas, con la punta de su lengua toco mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo gustosa lo deje entrar. Decir que lo que sentí fue ternura , error , sentí amor pasión y muchas cosas, nuestras lenguas bailaban un baile sincronizado. No podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto, no podía creer que el hombre de mis sueños me estaba besando , y no en mis sueños.

Por la falta de aire lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar y cuando pasó , extrañaba su calidez en mis labios.

-Pero como.. tu no tenías novia?- pregunte, más bien lo escupí.

-Quién? Ah Tanya? A ella te refieres?-rio y yo no entendía por qué- No Bella , es una gran amiga mía, la conocí a las dos semanas de haber llegado a Inglaterra , de hecho fue ella la que insistió en que viniera a declararme hacía ti , ella me armo de coraje para venir y decirte que te amo Bella-su mirada demostraba amor , ternura y muchas cosas que me hacían sentir mariposas en mi estómago.

-Edward.. yo también te amo , desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora , nunca logré olvidarte y nunca creo que lo haga-bajé la vista sonrojada y Edward con su dedo me levanto el mentón.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar- y por segunda vez nuestros labios de juntaron de una forma dulce , que demostraba amor y ternura.

-AAAAAW! Dios mio es que no lo puedo creer , por fin se lo dijiste Edward- Emmett chillo y saltó como una niñita, hasta se parecía a Alice- No es tiempo para cursilerías , Alice está histérica preguntando por ustedes y eso me asusta-Emmett nos miró con una cara de preocupación fingida y con Edward soltamos una carcajada.

-Lista amor?-dijo entusiasta Edward.

-Sip.. amor-se me hacia muy raro decirle amor.

Esme entro primero y se posiciono al lado del cura, después fue el turno de Rose y Emmett y finalmente Edward y Yo. En ese momento no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en todo lo que pasó hace un rato atrás , era simplemente increíble.. Edward iba caminando de mi mano al lado mío y no solo como un simple amigo , si no que como algo más y eso hizo que sonriera aún más. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo para pensar.

Cuando llegamos al altar nos separamos y Edward me guiñó el ojo y fijo su vista en la entrada.

Alice apareció con Carlisle , se veía simplemente hermosa y realmente era sorprendente que con ese vestido y esos tacos caminara como si fuera una danza, no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia Jasper , quien parecía que una lágrima iba a caer por su mejilla. Cuando Alice llego al altar Carlisle le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y ella no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, después Jasper tomo la mano de Alice , la cual estaba depositada en la mano de su padre y asintió.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva , los padres de Jazz y Rose estaban muy inquietos y muy nerviosos mientras que Esme y Carlisle permanecían abrazados y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Emmett estaba abrazado de Rose y estaba que lloraba , la cara de Emmett en ese momento no tenía precio , era un pequeño osito con ganas de llorar.

Desvié mi mirada hacia Edward quien me estaba mirando , me dio una sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta y no pude evitar bajar la mirada y sonrojarme.

Al llegar a la recepción todo transcurrió normalmente, Alice insistió que fuera a recoger el ramo y para mi suerte lo agarré yo. Edward no se veía muy entusiasmado en coger la liga pero aún así lo entusiasme y lo lleve, Emmett recogió la liga y grito como niña en la cara de Edward. Alice bailó su primero baile de recién casada con Jasper y eso fue realmente dulce.

-Señorita , me concede esta pieza?-la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Pero por supuesto Señor Cullen-Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la pista de baile.

-Todo esto ha pasado tan rápido.. que ni siquiera se que hacer-dijo mientras que sus manos se dirigían a mi cintura.

-Todo es tan extraño, éramos los mejores amigos y ahora nos encontramos aquí..no lo sé, tengo miedo a decir algo que no es.

-Algo como qué? Que nos amamos y que siempre nos ocultamos el amor que sentíamos hacia el otro-sonrío y continuo- Bella , quiero que sepas que volví solamente por ti… vine en busca de una oportunidad para ser felices juntos , y si los dos tenemos el mismo sentimiento hacia el otro , no veo por qué no podamos estar juntos.

-Es que todo es tan extraño , quien iba a pensar que aquí , en el matrimonio de tu hermana todo esto iba a pasar..-Edward me callo poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

-Bella todo esto es por ti y todo lo que ha pasado debió haber pasado antes, el problema fue que ninguno de nosotros tuvo el coraje de decirle al otro los sentimientos que recorrían nuestras mentes-dijo mientras me apretaba más hacia él.

-Aún hay una pregunta que anda rondando por mi cabeza-susurro Edward en mi oído y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-D-dime, tu sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras-trate de decirlo sin nervios, pero él me estaba matando.

-Bella.. esto debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo y no sé como preguntártelo-pude ver que Edward tenía una hermosa tonalidad roja en sus mejillas. No podía creer que yo tuviera ese efecto en el , eso solo me hizo sonreír.

-Edward , limítate a preguntar de una buena vez-ya me estaba cansando y muriendo de curiosidad.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-lanzó sin darle vueltas y de inmediato bajo su mirada y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo muy fuerte y con muchas ganas.

-Si , SI! Si quiero ser tu novia , no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando por esa pregunta-dije emocionada. Me puse de puntillas y roce sus labios con los míos y no falto mucho para que nuestros labios hicieran un baile sincronizado de puro amor.

-Te amo Bella, muchísimo y no sé por qué espere tanto por esto-le tape la boca con mi dedo y el sonrío.

-No importa el pasado, ni tampoco el futuro.. Lo importante es el presente, que nos amamos y estamos juntos ahora y aún nos queda mucho por delante- susurre para él y el solo se limito a sonreírme con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

-Sólo tú y yo-susurro en mis labios.

-Tú y yo , siempre-No pude evitar sonreír y devolverle el beso con gusto a mi amor , mi novio, mi mejor amigo.

**Bueno es mi primera historia jiji , la empecé hace un buen tiempo pero hoy la terminé y espero que les guste. Si sigo escribiendo serán one-shoots (en mi perfil se explica el por qué) aunque por el momento no tengo ninguna idea rondando en mi cabezota. Si quieren pueden regalarme reviews :D **

**Nos estamos leyendo, Dani.**


End file.
